Green Angel
by Glowfish36
Summary: Swan Rogue is trapped. Between the light and the dark. Gryffindor and Slytherin. James Potter and Severus Snape. Her father and a real family. Being accepted and rejected. Eventually, she has to choose, but for now, Swan needs to learn to be a child. R/R!
1. The Beginning

**Hello, my favorite people on earth! I'm trying out a new idea, because I know I haven't been on in a REALLY REALLY long time. **

**Random things to tell you: I'm sorry, I don't update very often, and I completely blame this on school! The story is in the time of James Potter…it is told through the life of another girl. Italicizing is simply the person's thoughts….**

**Disclaimer: I am pleased to inform you that I do not own Harry Pot-pot or his marvelously created friends….granted, if I did, my story would be written in a more Harry Potter-ish way…**

**Summary: Swan Rogue goes to Hogwarts….she meets all the favorite characters of JK Rowling, including James Potter, Lucius Malfoy, and Severus Snape…YEY!!**

- - -

Swan Rogue gently placed her favorite Hawaiian flower in her long silky black hair. Her ivory tipped fingers nimbly curled the stem through her glossy hair, as Swan looked up into the large bathroom mirror. Her delicate fingers paused as she glanced over her long black hair, pale child-like features, and dull blue and green eyes that stood out gracefully on her lovely face. Her lonely eyes shone the lost feeling that always followed Swan. She blinked and looked away as she muttered, "Great, now I'm imagining things…"

Swan twirled away from the mirror and gently lifted her perfectly carved black wand with a pale handle. She peered at it, turning her new magical appliance around on her palm.

"Swan!" her father's magically enhanced voice snapped. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere downstairs.

Swan sighed as she flicked her right hand upwards and her golden rimmed trunk levitated itself. She elbowed her bedroom door open and quietly exited into the hall, her concentration centered on keeping her trunk floating in front of her. As usual, she found herself in front of the family tree. Her eyes followed the long painting from the beginning as she muttered, "Rowena Ravenclaw." With a slam, her trunk fell to the ground and Swan cringed, hoping her father hadn't heard the loud noise.

She followed the names of all her ancestors plastered against the wall, even though she already knew them by heart. All purebloods had their family tree decorating the walls of their mansions; it was a sign that their ancestors were pure and should be respected. Finally, Swan's dull eyes found her own name, printed in fine silver ink. She knelt down slightly to read the inscription. "Swan Rogue, Metamorphagus, born in Ravenclaw Mansion, living in Ravenclaw Mansion, daughter of possibly the most famous Auror in England. To be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her mental status cannot currently be evaluated as she is brainwashed."

Swan let out a hiss of anger, "I don't care if you think I have no life. Fix it!" The plaque shimmered lightly and the words changed to read 'Swan Rogue, Metamorphagus, born in Ravenclaw Mansion, living in Ravenclaw Mansion, daughter of possibly the most famous Aurors in England. To be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her biological father is a slave driver, she has no friends, Swan has only ever left the house premises two times, and her current status is angry at poor little me.'

A man's chuckle rose seemingly out of nowhere as Swan straightened up and glared at the family painting. "Not true," she sneered, and moved over to the glittering Apparition circle.

"I know you know, Swan. Your biological parents treat you like a powerful little doll." A ghost lazily flew through the long wall and wafted around the hall, "And you are powerful…" He curled around her then jumped into her abandoned suitcase.

Swan paid no attention to her great-great-grandfather's foolish words as she dragged her trunk to her. The ghost slid from the suitcase and gazed at the book held tightly in Swan's left hand. "_The World of Animagus_...hm…naughty little child, aren't you?"

Swan blanched and tucked the booklet hurriedly into her robes, "Don't tell."

The ghost let out another long laugh that bounced off the corners of the hallway, "Your parents would kill you." He let out another cackle as he bounced through the wall and yelled over his shoulder, "Right after your dad murdered all the Slytherins at Hogwarts!"

Swan chuckled dryly, "He would. But I don't understand why he hates Animagi? He's made me memorize thousands of scrolls on black magic, black rituals, and we've delved into the purest of branches too."

It appeared Swan wasn't waiting for an answer because she spun around gracefully, her suitcase in hand, and with a soft crack, she disappeared.

As she reappeared in the large front hall, her eyes flicked around her, she could sense something was watching her. She turned to the door, to find that her father, Thythen, was standing calmly across the room, feet shoulder width apart. His hand twitched the slightest bit, but Swan could already feel her hair prick up as the beam of invisible magic spun towards her. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed the telltale structure of the spell, a nearly harmless cutting charm.

_It's a trap. _Swan let the spell hit her and ignored the sharp stinging on her left arm. With a small movement of her hands, three invisible spells left her, each very simple jinxes that were some of the only types she could manage with her current magical ability.

Thythen simply created a gleaming shield that pulled in the spells, and then he countered with two Dark spells. This time, Swan ducked the first then sidestepped the next and fell into Thythen's carefully set trap. With a flash of a pressure spell, Swan blacked out, with no time to react at all.

Swan stirred a moment later to a strong slap to her cheek, she sat up slowly, trying to get rid of the dizziness as she listened to her father's reprimands, "Disappointing. When you enter the enemies' battlefield, first become acquainted with how it is warded, and_ then_ attack. I expect you to last quite a bit longer the next time you are allowed to enter this hall."

Swan nodded curtly and stood up as she quickly healed the small scratch on her arm at the same time. Swan wasn't really upset; in all her years of training, she had never been able to even touch her father with the little jinxes she knew how to control.

Thythen took Swan's thin wrist and herded her outside to a long black limousine, "Do not come back for winter break, it would be too suspicious-" Thythen broke off suddenly as he spotted her thin silver bracelet with two serpents slithering on it. Swan bit her lip as Thythen squeezed her wrist, hard enough to bruise it. "Explain this... this _filth_, now!"

_Don't look into his eyes…_

Swan smiled calmly as her eyes strayed to his ear, "I am trying to warm up to those _Slytherins_." Swan made sure to add disgust in her voice, "You always say, Father, know thy enemy."

A smile crept on to Thythen's aged face. Swan let out a sigh of relief. The real truth was that she had found it hidden in her wardrobe, and had been compelled to slip it on, even though she knew her father hated snakes. Thythen opened the limousine door and nodded to her as Swan slipped into the polished seats and the door slammed after her trunk was roughly placed next to her.

She had not been expecting a sorrowful goodbye, quite far from it. A deep rumble rose from the car she felt the magically driven vehicle leave the rocky drive way to slide gently onto the smooth road. Swan looked at the blackened windows, wondering what she could have seen outside had they been clear.

"Any powerful wizard, with certain rituals, could bypass my outer walls and search through my memories," Swan repeated one of Thythen's many mantras mindlessly to herself, as she often did when she had nothing else to do.

Swan could not bring herself to retrieve a book from her trunk; for all she knew, her father could still be watching her. It wasn't long before she dozed off tiredly as the car's gentle humming rocked her to sleep.

**- - -**

**Ta-da! My very short first chapter**

**I would like to thank Overloaded, for everything she has ever done (which, is a lot), for her editing skills, for her printer, etc. GO TO HER WEBSITE AND READ HER AWESOME STORIES**

**Any chance you want to review? Huh? Huh? HUH? HUH? HUH? The button is so cute and fuzzy) It wants your lurve! I want your thoughts….YOOO-HOOO! Click the ickly little button)**

**Once again, I love you, oh favorite people on earth!**


	2. The Truth

**Hey people! How's life? Sorry about the late update, but my computer is currently being weird.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

It was about an hour later when Swan woke up slowly, the car had just come to an abrupt stop. "We have arrived at destination 601. Please take all belongings. Have a good day!" The car's rumbling came to a stop, but Swan barely noticed as she attached a circle-like object on her trunk, which instantly shrunk it and made it weightless, one of her father's inventions. She slipped the little trunk in her back pocket then pushed open the door and stepped outside.

Swan looked around curiously, it had only been a few weeks since she had left the house to go shopping for school robes and her new wand, but she had imagined this street would have been as bright and lively as Diagon Alley. The limousine drove away silently as Swan's eyes kept traveling the shops around the station, all piled up on top of each other. She smiled a little, "It still has a lovely style of its own."

A sudden cold splash of water washed over her as a small car drove by. She stood for a moment, her eyes closed and her fingers itching to shake herself like a dog, but her father would never let her do so. Swan sighed and grudgingly shuffled to the sidewalk, right in front of the train station entrance. The water dripped steadily from the bottom of her magical robes, which were spelled to appear as muggle clothes around any muggles. She quickly followed the bustling crowd into the gigantic building, through large sliding doors.

Swan walked slowly to the massive bridge arching over several rail-way tracks. She stood on her tiptoes and hung her arms over the metal bars. A sudden burst of steam below and a loud toot made her smile. With another burst of energy, Swan speed-walked over the bridge, feeling a childlike glory at being more powerful than anyone else. For seconds, with the steam rising up in the colossal train station and the sun shining through the glass windows, Swan felt formidable. Then her short lived grandeur came to an end when her feet touched the end of the bridge. Now she was on the same level as everyone else. Busy adults strode past her, mixing into the crowded platforms. No, she was so much less powerful than anyone now.

Quickly, her thoughts of glory were forgotten as Swan spotted Platform 4 ¾. "Being lost is not an option for any Ravenclaw ancestor." muttered Swan. Her father had spent one lesson drilling her on exactly where she needed to go. It seemed he simply didn't have the time to bring her himself.

Swan drifted through the large crowd of adults as she finally managed to get to the right pillar. Immediately, her hand flicked gently and she cast a very simple spell to stop any jinxes or curses from reaching her. Her father's lesson would not be forgotten. Her eyes glanced at her expensive silver watch as she realized she still had thirty minutes until the train left. "Lateness is unforgivable…" Swan trailed off. Someone bumped past her and she quickly reached for her knife, before remembering her father had taken it. Confusion flickered onto her face for a brief moment. There were so many differences between the public and her home. But why? Why couldn't she carry some of her most dear possessions? Why did her world fall apart? Why?

Swan pushed through the barrier into the wizarding world, her questions remaining unanswered.

On the other side, a few families were spread out around a smaller train station, which was largely decorated with magical posters but did include several muggle objects. Swan walked over to a bench and sat down, her eyes following the outline of the beautiful scarlet train. Her seat also gave her the opportunity to observe the other students.

About five minutes later, two people caught her attention. A man dressed in obviously expensive black robes with slick blond hair, probably Pureblood, and his son, who looked to be about thirteen. Swan's eyes widened as she realized the boy was angrily yelling at his father.. It was dishonorable to go against your trainer, surely the boy knew that! The pureblood man glanced around furtively then whispered a final angry word. He swept around and apparated, the magic backlash knocked the younger boy other.

Swan curiously stood up. She held little respect for this boy because he had been disrespectful to a family member. At the same time, what he had done was intriguing to her. By the time Swan had reached him, he had already stood up and was righting his trunk, which had also fallen over. Swan waited for the boy to notice her. Strangely enough, he was not at all aware of his surroundings.

When the boy did look up he sneered at her, "What do you want?"

A small cut marred his flawless face. Swan ignored his bad-manners, "You shouldn't leave any trace of blood behind."

The boy let out a bark of laughter, "As if I haven't heard that before!" and added "What slytherin pureblood family do you come from?"

A look of disgust clearly printed itself on Swan's face, "I'm not a Slytherin and I never will be."

But the boy simply dabbed at his cut with a silk handkerchief and raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Swan crossed her arms and said nothing. A fierce battle of wits unraveled between the two as their silver and green eyes glared at each other.

Finally a smirk spread on his lips and he raised his right arm, "Lucius Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Swan stepped back and stared at him in surprise, "I shouldn't be talking to you. My father-"

Lucius's fight with his father was obviously still stinging. He pulled back his hand and sneered, "Do you always do everything your daddy tells you to do?"

Swan smiled proudly, "Of course! He trained me. I wouldn't be alive otherwise."

"Pathetic. Have you ever done something bad" he cooed.

Swan's eyes never left his, "Yes."

Lucius tucked his bloodstained handkerchief in his right pocket and cooed, "Did you go to bed too late?" He shook his head, "I was wrong, you belong in Gryffindor."

Swan's eyes narrowed as a strange emotion took hold of her, she stepped closer to Lucius, "Actually, I'm doing something illegal, and tell me if I use words you don't understand. After all, anyone who spreads their own blood around the room either has a death wish or is incredibly stupid. I could name 12 different curses used with that blood that would leave you in terrific pain, it if didn't kill you outright.

Lucius gritted his teeth as he spat out, "Underage magic with a wand is illegal unless you're at school, Miss Know-it-all."

Swan frowned and retorted back, "Then don't use a wand."

Her handed darted to his pocket and she murmured "Scourgify."

Lucius Malfoy turned very pale. He robotically grabbed his clean handkerchief when Swan handed it to him. Finally he stuttered out, "Y-You can use wandless m-magic?"

Swan nodded curtly, though her fists where clenched. She had unwillingly given up extremely important information to a Malfoy. Not only that, but now she was wondering if wandless magic was illegal too. Perhaps any minute now an auror would come and pick her up. Then she would have to face her father's wrath.

However Lucius seemed completely unconcerned. "I want to learn how to do that!" he whined in a childlike manner. Then he continued with a sigh, "My father mentioned that most pureblood families in basic wandless magic skills, but my father said we were under too much watch to learn the sacred art."

Swan snorted "You would be!"

Her hands relaxed as Swan's worries disappeared when she realized she was not in any trouble.

Lucius raised an eyebrow, "How would you know anything about my family?"

Swan looked around to find the platform was already filling up with other children. "My father is Head Auror and he controls all the searches. "

Lucius scowled darkly, "You're a Rogue?"

Swan smiled in return, "Of course. Swan Rogue at your service."

The next thing Lucius said surprised her greatly, "Well, for a Rogue, you're not that bad."

Lucius led her over to a nearby bench, "There are just a few things you need to now. First, none of the other students here have used magic before, except for a few Slytherins who will never show it. Next act more like a kid or you're in trouble. Then, the teachers have an annoying habit of trying to take things into their own hands, you show them amazing spell work and they won't stop until they know everything there is to know about you. Most kids know nothing about what they're about to learn concerning magic." Lucius stood up abruptly, "And finally, we both know, that no one can see us talking. So, I wish you luck, and perhaps I'll see you soon."

With that, the boy left without another word. Swan simply sat there, still dazed from the Slytherin boy. Before now, her world had basically made sense, she was trained to be perfect and get into the prestigious Gryffindor house. But it was hard to believe she seemed to be the only student trained this way. Her eyes trailed around her slowly, looking at the families hugging goodbye with tears and such, she bit her lip. Swan looked away, _Maybe he was joking? _She frowned; it was rather hard to believe what the boy had told her.

Swan stood up slowly, when a loud voice announced, "Ten minutes left! Please board."

And She began walking towards the second cabin of the large scarlet engine.

**Ta-da! It's getting a little more interesting, I hope, but the story is still moving really slowly.**

**Review!**

**Glowy**


	3. The Scarlet Hogwarts Train

Disclaiming Ozone Layer: I do not own Harry Pot-Pot

**Sorry it took so long to post this- School has been very busy, but now IT'S OVER!!**

* * *

Swan climbed up the steps into the train, looking around curiously. A sudden burst of dizziness swept through her as she felt the spells covering the entire train. There were spells of all kinds, on the ground, on the other students, and even on the windows! Quickly, Swan walked down the corridor until she finally reached a small compartment that was squeezed right next to the bathrooms. She slammed the compartment door behind her and sat down on the velvet seats. The rush of spells slowed gently, giving Swan the time to levitate her suitcase on the racks, pull away the shrinking appliance, lock the compartment door, and take off a strong spell that tracked who happened to be inside the compartment. Her head cleared and she relaxed as another rush of kids stormed onto the train.

A few minutes later, Swan was already bored. The train smoothly started moving, just as Swan got a brilliant idea to make a map of the train and spell it to track the people, just like the spell that had once been around her compartment. She summoned her favorite book to her and swept through the pages until she stopped at page 135. This was one of her most important books because her father was the co-author. He had taken millions of spells and broken them down into extremely simply versions, just for her.

Then she slid her wand from her sleeve, since she had never attempted this kind of spell before. Swan rubbed her wand gently as she recited proudly, "Fifteen inches, blackwood. The core is a mixture of several unicorn hairs and a strand of mermaid hair." She flicked her hair out of the way and began reading, "Scelliato, this version is most effective with four people, but the adapted spell can effectively be done by one person…The wand motion is half a circle and…"

Swan closed the large book and set a scroll of paper on it. She cleared her throat and swallowed before following the directions and firmly saying, "Scelliato." The spell seemed to have done nothing, but when Swan tried to push even more magic into the spell, faint grey lines drifted slowly on the paper, joined by very light pink dots and even lighter green names. Swan sighed at her weak spell wishing she were more powerful. She would have failed completely without the tracking spell that was already set around all the compartments. Her eyes swiftly zipped through all the names. Many she knew, including those her father had warned her against. She came to an abrupt spot when she noticed Sirius Black, from one of the longest and darkest lines of wizards. But the most astonishing thing was that he had just entered James Potter's compartment. Swan smiled, her amazement gone, when Black's dot practically flew from the room.

_Hopefully, the Slytherins will learn their place: In jail!_

Swan suddenly felt ashamed at her thoughts. It had always been her father's opinion to throw Dark wizards in jail, but Lucius had been quite decent. She looked out the window in puzzlement.

_Are Slytherins really that bad? Maybe Father was wrong?_

Swan sighed in frustration, _if Father had heard my thoughts; he would have…_Swan frowned; she didn't know what her father would do, because after all, she would never be crazy enough to tell him her thoughts.

She looked back at her makeshift map and read out the countless names she spotted, "Lisa Devan, Remus Lupin, Dammion Tennings, Severus Snape, Curtis Lee." Swan frowned as one of the compartments flickered, then washed away completely. "I suppose whoever was in there is clever enough to disable the spells around him too!"

Her wand slipped from her sweaty hands and the map flickered, then disappeared. She tiredly packed the now empty paper and her book away and relaxed a little more on the seats, knowing no one would be bothering her for quite some time, so it was safe to doze off…

And it wasn't until much later that she woke up to a fast knocking on the locked door. Swan jumped up, feeling refreshed, and took away the locking spell she had placed on the door.

"Well finally!" An older girl with short brown hair huffed as she slid the door open, "I had better tell someone this door is jammed!" She paused and looked at Swan calmly, "Oh, sorry. My name is Carrie Drade. I'm simply doing rounds to tell everyone we're nearly at Hogwarts, so you should change into your school robes."

Swan glared at the girl and muttered, "Fine." Then she slammed the door and smirked as Carrie stood dumbstruck in the middle of the hallway.

She was starting to think the other students were weaklings; most of the beginners had never even used magic before, or ever done any spells! Going to school was absolutely pointless. Swan snapped her fingers and her robes were instantly changed into the school uniform. She looked down in disgust, "I certainly don't understand why anyone would ever design these drab robes."

Already the train was slowing down slightly, and Swan flinched as she felt a presence enter the room. She tried not to look around suspiciously, but instead sat down with her back to the window. Swan cleared her throat and took on a snotty voice, "Do you know that an invisibility cloak has several properties that make it completely useless? For example, you can be heard, tracked, or sensed with certain spells."

The person remained silent; it seemed they were holding their breath, hoping Swan would believe it was a mistake and forget it. Swan sighed and spoke up again, a little sarcastically, "I'm not barmy, you know. In fact," she giggled, "I'm sure you'd like to know the compartment door is open, as you caught your invisibility cloak in it."

A loud sigh drifted through the compartment as a woman because visible after she pulled off the cloak. She was rather young, with strange eyes and short black hair that curled slightly to frame her high cheek bones. Swan narrowed her eyes as she sensed a very small type of magic activated.

The girl in front of her gently folded the prized cloak as Swan pondered the familiar magic. Finally, Swan snapped her fingers and exclaimed, "You're a Metamorphagus! And the only other one I know of…" Swan peered at the girl, "…is Andromeda Black!"

Andromeda's face went through several emotions before she asked, "How do you know that?"

She attempted to stash the invisibility cloak in her satchel. Unfortunately, the girl had forgotten that her prized cloak was still firmly stuck in the door. It unfolded and fell to the floor just as Andromeda was about to step forward, no doubt to once again demand how Swan knew about her powers. Andromeda tripped over her own cloak, flailed widely, and then toppled over head first. Swan hid her slight smile easily and sidestepped the woman, but much to her surprise, when Andromeda stood up, she had a wide grin spread on her face. She dusted herself off and straightened first her green Slytherin tie then her prefect badge. Andromeda grinned cheekily at Swan, "My apologies! But you should know, around me 'tis expected."

Swan sat down with a sigh, knowing that getting rid of this much-too-happy person would take a very long time. Unfortunately, Andromeda only got even more cheerful as she exclaimed, "So, how did you know I can change my eye color, hair color, or fingernail length? Metamorphagus," she frowned, "or, at least, I think that's what it's called."

Swan gave her an extremely bored glare and replied, "I'm Swan Rogue."

A look of understanding flickered on Andromeda's face, "Of course! You would know everything about us, since your father spies on us practically every waking moment of the day!"

Swan blinked, stunned. Gone was the joyful, yet a little too clumsy figure; only a cold and spiteful person remained. Swan's eyes narrowed and she instantly stood up for her family, "Well, rightly so! You are the Black family, longest chain of Dark wizards and some of the worst."

Andromeda smirked, "I suppose that's what you're father gets you to believe, and meanwhile, you're probably stuffing yourself with multicolored bonbons." A slightly pained look crossed her features, "I gave up listening to my own dear father a long time ago."

Swan frowned, "But that's not right! Your father is prime authority to the family and he is a-" She stopped, remembering the father in question was deeply involved in Dark Arts.

Andromeda smirked again, "Fatherly figure, you were going to say? One day, you'll learn to only trust what you have come to understand and know for yourself." She spun around, intent on leaving, but Swan called out, "Wait!"

Andromeda, who was currently attempting to tug her bag through the door, stopped and turned around, an annoyed glare etched on her face. "What?"

Swan shifted uncomfortably, "Er... what are…multicolored bonbons?"

"They don't really exist, "Andromeda smirked, "I was just making up a sort of fancy sounding candy."

Swan frowned again, "What is a candy?"

It was Andromeda's turn to be surprised, "Candy? Another word for Hem's Bubble Gum? Snichicals? Fire Tic-Tacs? Wasp Attack?" Andromeda huffed as she plopped down on the seat next to her, "Where do you live, anyway?"

Swan frowned, wondering what this had to do with 'candy', but replied nevertheless, "I don't know. Father said it would be too dangerous for him if someone read my mind and knew where we lived."

Understandably, Andromeda's jaw dropped, "You mean you've never seen the outside of your house?"

Swan frowned, "You have? You mean, anyone could read your mind and find out where you live?" She wondered briefly how the girl before her was still alive.

Andromeda laughed, "Well, they could just ask me, and who would want to know where I lived to begin with?"

"Your enemies, perhaps!" Swan scoffed.

"I don't have any…well, any real enemies. Why? Do you?"

Swan paused, thinking, "I don't have any personally, but my father has quite a few."

Andromeda pulled Swan in a forceful hug as she exclaimed, "You poor neglected thing! I bet you don't even know what a wand is! That Auror probably thinks learning magic is dangerous for your health, but don't you worry, the great Andromeda will show you what you need to know."

Swan grimaced and pushed Andromeda away from her. At that moment, the train slammed to a stop and Andromeda toppled over with an 'oof'. Swan stood up gracefully as she dusted herself off, "Right then. Good bye."

But Andromeda jumped up cheerfully and swung out the compartment door with a loud "Good bye!" Swan raised her eyebrows at the strange fifteen-year-old girl; so far, the Slytherins didn't seem so evil. Swan took a deep breath and walked down the hallway and down the steps into the large crowd of madly bustling students. She squinted through the darkness, wondering how she would possibly survive the crowd of people.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading!

**Glowfish36**

**Signing off.**


End file.
